Universe
by Always Hopeful
Summary: ONESHOT! COMPLETE! One night of passion. Will they regret it? What do they want? A lot better hopefully than it sounds. Rated just in case.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Harry Potter and I do not think that I shall anytime soon. A-Dur! And the song is sung by Savage Garden, just so you know.**

**A/N: How many of you want to kill me right now for not updating my other fics? I know. I should have suspected as much. Well, I am sitting here watching Moulin Rouge, so if some of this does not make sense, I hope you can forgive me because I am just writing what I think I should, not even bothering to look at the keyboard. So if I inadvertently screw this up in any way, please forgive me. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." –Moulin Rouge.**

**Universe…**

The two figures stood there, staring at each other. The room was dark, the fire having died down not but a moment ago. All the light that was left came from the few candles floating around, but even those were down to their flickering end. A few of them began to sputter as the last of the wick met with the now liquid wax. Despite the lack of light or fire, the heat surrounding the two was undeniable. He reached out his hands to her and pulled her close to him, his lips crashing onto hers.

The kiss was hot, demanding, and smoldering, causing both to nearly burst into flames. Heat flooded both beings from head to toe. He pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands entangling in his hair. Everything they ever felt for one another throughout the years came screeching to the surface. She moaned deep in her throat and he growled. It wasn't long before every article of clothing was discarded upon the floor and they were lying upon his bed. She was pinned between the bed and her soon-to-be-lover.

_Well I'd like to take you as I find you_

_Imagine our clothes are on the floor_

_Feel my caress so soft and gentle_

_So delicate, you cry for more_

Their clothes forgotten upon the floor, the two lovers caressed each other, softly and lovingly at first, and then eventually their touches became needful. His breath mingled with hers as they quickly forgot everything around them and lost themselves, surrendering to their dreams and fantasies of so many years. For so long, both had dreamt of what it would be like to meet the other in a passionate kiss; to gently touch her where no one else was allowed to touch her; to pleasure him like none other could. And now, they were about to find out.

_But you know baby_

_You know baby does it right_

_And you know baby does it right_

The woman smiled as her almost lover brought her pleasure she never thought possible. She had always thought that, with so many years in the world, he had learned many things. But she had never before thought his hands could be so gentle, his lips so powerful, his back so masculine, or his whispers so spine-tingling.

The man in question felt his heart soar as the woman was whispering his name and begging for more with those talented lips of hers before he had even entered her. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful than the image of the siren before him. She was lying upon his purple sheets, naked, wanting him. He originally planned on stroking her and teasing her as she thread her fingers through his hair, pulled his head up (his lips had currently been busy kissing and licking her around her bellybutton), and muttered one word. One word was all it took, and one word was all she said. She simply said, "Please." Without giving her the chance to say anything else, he climbed up her body and looked into her eyes. He knew what she wanted, and he was always willing to oblige a woman-this one, in particular.

_Universe inside of your heart_

_You gotta let me know_

_So you can be free, baby_

_You wanted it so much_

_And now that it's over_

_You don't know what you want_

Time seemed to pass so quickly, and yet, at the same time, everything around them seemed to run in slow motion. The focus of the night for either one was the other, and nothing else. He loved her, she loved him, and they were currently expressing their love in the most beautiful and wonderful way they could. It was truly a wonderful experience. Neither one of them wanted to miss a moment of their time together tonight. What if tonight was really only a dream? What if they were both just imagining this night and when they woke up, they would both be lying alone in their own beds?

So, when they both cried out and collapsed, him on top of her, they simply stayed there, afraid that if they moved apart the other one might disappear. When their breathing had come back down, nearing normal, they looked at each other, kissed once again, and decided it was alright to pull back enough so that they could reposition themselves into a more comfortable position. His head lay near the head of the bed while she laid her head upon his chest.

_Put time in a capsule_

_Two minds consensual_

_Entwined to perfection_

_If we could…_

They both wished they could just put time in a bottle. They knew that, in just a few short hours, they would have to go back to reality. Despite the hot, July weather, she would still have to go out and patrol her usual areas, and he would be stuck in ministry meetings. Neither one would have time to talk with each other until the next night, during dinner.

She was growing tired, and he knew it. He could sense it. Having known her for as long as he had, he could tell when she was fighting fatigue. It was something she did often, and he had often scolded her about it. And though she might complain that he was treating her like a baby, he knew she secretly enjoyed the attention he gave her. He kissed her on top of her head.

"My dear, you should sleep. We both have a big day tomorrow." She looked back up at him, smiled, nodded, and pillowed her head back upon his chest, closing her eyes as she did so. He smiled to himself as he felt her heartbeat returning to its normal rate, and then sped back up again. His heart beat the same way every time she entered a room.

_Cuddle up close_

_Lay on my chest now_

_Listen my heartbeats coming down_

_If you get tired you close your eyes now_

_When you wake up I won't be found_

Ooooooooooo

Minerva woke early the next morning. What time was it? She pulled herself up, keeping the sheet up enough to help cover her. She summoned her glasses, put them on, and was happy when she found she was still in his room, lying naked between his sheets. So, she hadn't been dreaming after all.

She turned her head to the left to say something, but felt her heart fall to the pit of her stomach when she saw he wasn't there. She ran her hand over the spot where he had been the night before. It was still warm. Perhaps he was still here. She looked to the dresser to her right and saw that the clock read a quarter to six. Neither one of them had to leave until seven.

She slowly climbed out of the bed, making sure to bring the sheet with her. After she had wrapped the sheet around herself and made sure it stayed there, she walked towards his sitting room. As she reached for the door handle, she stopped. What would she say? What would _he_ say? Would he regret what they had done together? She didn't think he would, but one could never ignore such possibilities.

_Coz I know baby_

_I know you're the nervous kind_

_With so much going on in your mind_

She opened the door and left rather nervously. She suddenly felt very self conscious. Why should she? They had just spent the most passionate night of their lives together. It seemed rather foolish for her to feel so embarrassed around him.

She walked out into his sitting room and saw him sitting there, in front of a renewed fire, wearing a bath robe, a slight smile upon his face. This was a good sign; a very good sign indeed. She made her way to his side and knelt down beside him. He looked at her and smiled broadly. He reached over with his hand and cupped her cheek.

"How are you, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine, now that I'm with you again," she replied honestly. She took his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Albus? Why were you gone when I woke up? It scared me. I thought perhaps you had suddenly changed your mind, realizing all too late that you had made a mistake. Or that perhaps your feelings for me had changed." He frowned as he looked at her. He forced her to her feet and brought around to sit on his lap. He rubbed small circles on her back and kissed her bare shoulder.

"My dear, I could never regret anything you and I do. I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you in any way. I love you with all my heart and soul, and would rather cut off my right arm than harm you in any way." He pushed back a few strands of her long, ebony hair. He loved the way the grey interspersed in patches, giving her an even more intelligent look. Not that she needed it. She was true to her goddess name. Wise! "I just know how nervous you can get when you're thinking clearly. I hate to admit it, but I fear I might have taken advantage of your clouded judgment last night. If you had been thinking clearly, I fear you many not have allowed me within a foot of you." Minerva leaned in and kissed him lightly upon his lips. She pulled back slightly.

"No, Albus," she whispered. "Last night was the first time I was thinking clearly."

_Universe inside of your heart_

_You gotta let me know_

_So you can be free, baby_

_You wanted it so much_

_And now that it's over_

_You don't know what you want_

They sat there in companionable silence for a good five minutes before Albus felt he needed to ask her the question that had been burning in his mind since the night before.

"So, now that we have done the wonderful, what is it that you want?" He held his breath and hoped for the best. He didn't want this to end, nor did he want to lose such a wonderful and precious gem, such as Minerva. But he knew that he could never force her into any sort of relationship with him. If she chose to remain friends after this, he would just have to grin and bear it, though, if she refused him, he doubted he would ever be able to grin again.

_But let me tell you that, this time (this time)_

_I'm gonna make you mine (I won't let you go)_

_Coz I know that this time (this time)_

_I'm gonna make sure I look out for me_

"Albus, I could never let you go, if that is what you are asking. I am not ashamed of what we have just done, and I don't want to lose you. Not when I've just found you." Minerva didn't say anything more. She just leaned in and kissed him again, once again showing him how much she loved him. Albus pulled back. His eyes were pained.

Ooooooooooo

_Coz you know baby_

_Well you know baby does it right_

_And you know baby does it right_

_You will only end up in loneliness_

_And wake up with the words already in your lips_

Albus stared down at Minerva as she laid there sleeping. It had been a week since that night, and he was scared. Certain events had to be taken into account, and he knew if he continued his relationship with Minerva, she would be in direct line for harm. He had no choice but to distance himself from her. He didn't want to. It was the last thing on Earth he wanted. He would fight for her. He would do anything she wanted him to do. He would realign the stars and the Heavens and the Earth for her. He'd rope the moon and place it in the palm of her hand if he thought it would make her happy.

He couldn't risk her life now by being selfish. There were people who wanted him dead, and if they knew she was his, they would want her dead as well. Right now, his enemies had no real reason to kill her other than for the sake of killing. He loved her way too much to let anything happen to her.

_So I'll let you go, baby_

_So I'll let you go…_

Yes, he had to let her go. His heart cracked into a million pieces and his breathing became restricted. He felt as though his lungs were no longer able to work. He brushed her hair out of her face as he had so often. With one last kiss to her forehead, he stood and left, making sure to leave a note for her.

Ooooooooooo

Minerva sat there in her tartan robe, her eyes red and her nose running. Why would he just leave her like that? She thought he loved her. She read and re-read his note. There must be something there she was not quite understanding.

She looked out her window and was startled to see Fawkes perched on her sill. There was no note attached to his leg. He was just there, staring at her. And then a weird thing happened. The bird winked. He actually winked at her. Before she could even smile, the phoenix burst into flame and disappeared. Minerva smiled for the first time since she had woken up. Perhaps Albus did love her. Perhaps he felt he was doing the right thing. She wanted to run to him, but she knew he wouldn't let her endanger herself.

_Universe inside of your heart_

_You gotta let me know_

_So you can be free, baby_

_You wanted it so much_

_And now that it's over_

_You don't know what you want_

Yes, she wanted to be with him, but did she really want to burden him by forcing him to accept her back? Perhaps, for the time being, she'd allow him the space he needed. Hopefully, one day soon, they would be together again. One day… One day!

**A/N2: Sorry, this would have been up like an hour ago, but I stopped to watch "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" with my mom in our living room. Love you long time! Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
